


Puppy Tails - Bee's mad intermission

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [73]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apple Pie, Gen, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John discuss being fictional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Bee's mad intermission

**Author's Note:**

> It's my Birthday so I thought I'd write something for myself :)

"So we're actually character's in Aurora_bee's mind then?" John said drinking his tea.

"It would appear so." Sherlock replied.

"I kinda like it." John said as Gladstone jumped up on his lap. "I have you, Gladstone and some really great friends."

"I think that is mainly due to Moffat and Gatiss and Conan Doyle." Gladstone licked his dad's hand. 

"Well it's all good Sherlock." John said kissing Gladstone's head.

" I think she'll probably write some love scene in next involving Tiramisu." Sherlock said smiling.

"Good thing you like tiramisu then. I wonder why she never writes scenes with apple pie in?" John licked his lips. "I do like apple pie."

"It's obvious." Sherlock said knowingly. "She likes me more."

"I don't think she does you know. I've heard she fancies a bloke in work that looks like me." John said with a smirk.

"No-one looks like me John, so it would be difficult." Sherlock said unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oi, why are you doing that?" John asked staring at the milky white chest being revealed.

"She's writing it." Sherlock replied. "Apparently it's getting a bit hot in here." Mrs Hudson knocked the open living room door.

"John I had some left over apple pie, thought you might like some." Mrs Hudson put the pie on the kitchen table and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was weird, but I got my pie!" John picked up a spoon.

"I'm still the favourite." Sherlock said running his fingers down his chest sensually to his trouser button.

"You want to be careful she doesn't go all Mary Jane on us, you know the OFC business." John said shoving a mouthful of pie into his mouth. "God this is bliss."

"Mary Jane's are shoes, you mean Mary Sue." Sherlock grinned. "She's good at making you sound like an idiot though!" John gave Sherlock the finger. Sherlock stretched revealing more of his chest.

"She might make you shag a girl." John said giggling as Sherlock gave him a look of disgust.

"She wouldn't!" Sherlock said his eyes darting around the room.

"Oh!" John said putting his pie on the arm of the chair. "I'm feeling a bit hot now too." John pulled his jumper off and threw it on the floor. "Looks like I'm going to be getting some action in this one." A letter fluttered out of the fire place and onto John's lap. Sherlock looked at it curious.

"Open it then." He exclaimed. John slid his finger into the envelope and ripped it open.

"It's from Bee! It says: John you're a cutie pie, don't listen to Sherlock I love you both equally. I'm not going to go all OFC on you, but if I did it would have to be a threesome. At the moment I just like to watch you ;)" John trembled. "Sounds a bit stalkerish doesn't it." 

"Cutie pie?" Sherlock said laughing.

"Right, get your knickers off and get in that bedroom. Apparently you're not going to be able to walk for a week." John winked. Sherlock grinned and made a mad dash to their bedroom.

"Thanks Bee." John said to the air.


End file.
